They don't know about me
by HillyP
Summary: ¿Qué saben ellos sobre él? La gente cree conocerlo, pero la verdad es que él no les ha dejado ver quién realmente es. Louis Weasley es un completo misterio. Incesto, aventuras, parejas algo disparejas. Son solo adolescentes jugando a ser adultos.


**They don't know about me. **

**_Prólogo. _**

Odio. Un sentimiento muy profundo dedicado a una persona, animal y objeto que es de tu total desagrado. Un sentimiento que te hace sentir molesto, desesperado, imposible de ocultar por mucho tiempo.

Y él los odiaba.

Mucho.

No le importaba que fuera su hermana.

Ella se había ganado su odio.

Y él también.

Hizo un leve puchero, no se caracterizaba por ser mimado, pero eso era mayor que él. ¡Ella era de él! Victoire era solo suya, solo le podía besar a él, abrazarlo a él, mirarlo a él, pero al parecer a ella no le importaba porque ahí estaba, besuqueándose con _ese_. Eso era lo que le hacía sentir molesto, lo que le hacía odiarlos. ¡Era su hermana mayor! Fue ella quién le prometió que él siempre sería el único hombre de su vida, pero ahí estaba, a nada de irse a Hogwarts y ni siquiera se acercó a su persona para despedirse, porque había llegado _ese, _el de los cambios de color de cabello y ojos, el que todos querían, el que también hacía suspirar a su hermana de en medio, Dominique quién este año haría su primer ingreso a colegio junto con sus primos Albus y Rosebud.

Sin avisar se apartó de su familia, rebuscó con la mirada aquella cabellera rubia acompañada de dos pelirrojos y una rubia. Sonrió de lado al divisarlos un tanto más allá, corrió hasta ellos esquivando a los estudiantes que se apresuraban por subir al expreso.

—¡Luuucy! — Exclamó en voz alta, la aludida se giró sobre sus talones dedicándole una sonrisa.

—¡Lou! —Dijo extendiendo sus brazos en su dirección para que él la fuera abrazar, no lo dudó en hacerlo. —¿han venido Vic y Domi contigo? — preguntó la rubia una vez que él la rodeó con sus brazos, su pregunta hizo que él soltara un bufido y se separó de ella.

Lucy Weasley era su prima y mejor amiga, un año menor que él, era quién mejor le entendía, la única que soportaba su horrible carácter –que ya para sus nueve años de edad era bastante molesto, tanto que había escuchado una vez a su padre decirle a sus tíos que tenía la esperanza de que conforme fuera él creciendo fuera ablandándose más y seguido a ello hizo una broma. «—_Si sigue así, terminará siendo el primer Weasley en pisar la casa de Slytherin_—», él no entendió el chiste, pero tampoco le molestó sus palabras-.

—Sí, pero ambas están allá — señaló la dirección en la que estaban sus padres y hermanas — babeando por Ted, aunque Victoire está compartiendo esas babas con ese idiota — masculló cruzándose de brazos, ignorando por completo el que para esos momentos, Molly estaba al lado de Lucy, ambas mirándole con burla. — ¿Qué le ven? Es un tonto, es aburrido y además, sus chistes no son tan graciosos como él cree. —Añadió y fijó su mirada en sus primas. Ladeó la cabeza en saludo a su prima pelirroja. — Molly, tú debes hacerla despertar de su estupidez, ¡debes hacerle ver que Ted es patético!

Y eso fue lo que las hizo reír, no solo a sus primas, también a su tía Audrey quién yacía al lado de su tío Percy.

—Eres un celoso, Louis. Me recuerdas a cierto hermano mío — dijo su tío, frunció los labios unos segundos antes de agregar. —Eres una versión de Ronald, solo que menos exagerado.

—No estoy celoso.

—Claro, como tú digas, Lou. —Ahora fue Lucy quién habló.

No, él no estaba celoso, solo estaba… muy molesto de que sus hermanas por estar babeando ni atención le ponían, ¡Victoire ni se despidió cuando subió a tren! Ah, pero claro, sí tuvo tiempo para ser tragada por Lupin.

En esos momentos era que detestaba ser el menor, el saber que le faltaban un par de años para entrar a Hogwarts, ¡si él ya fuera para el colegio, podría reñir a su hermana en el expreso! Bueno, al menos aún podía salvar a Dominique, para cuando él entrara, ella estaría en tercero.

Sí, eso haría, pero para eso necesitaba un muy buen plan y tenía tiempo de sobra para hacerlo.

Él sería la pesadilla de sus hermanas.

Una sonrisa de lado se formó en su pálido rostro, de esas que formaba cuando hacía alguna broma con James.


End file.
